Ares
Ares Ares is the most powerful God Element. This element requires 45 War Birthrocks before fusing with Chaos (1500 diamonds￼), Angel (3100 diamonds) and 1250 diamonds, with a total cost of 5850 diamonds. Ares can deal extremely marvelous damage even at extremely far places. Ares has defense higher than imaginable, but cooldown is always too long. When a user has any spell of Ares, they take 45% less damage from spells except for Light and Explosion, and immunity to one debuff. Statistics Damage : Marvelous Defense : Marvelous Speed : Marvelous Spells Vengeful Fury User throws a magnificent sword made of gemstones and diamonds, piercing through at least 3 enemies and latching onto a wall if hits one, for a few seconds. --> The user charges a sword made of different gemstones like amethysts, emerald, gold, pearl, diamonds and the like. Charging affects the range of the sword as it has gravity. +++> Instant Click = 35 studs +++> Charged (0.5 ~ 1 second) = 50 studs +++> Charged (2 ~ 3.4 seconds) = 75 studs +++> Charged (4 ~ 5 seconds) = 100 studs +++> Full Charge (6 seconds) = 145 studs When the sword is released, it slowly creates a shockwave. If a player is hit, they take 135 ~ 425 damage, depending on the speed of the sword. Longer range is equal to faster speed. The sword can hit for up to 3 players during travel and falls down if it can't take it any longer. Once it hits a wall, it stays there for 3 seconds, and disappears. When it has players in its blade, they are immobilized and has 65% chance to deal extra 250 damage. This projectile spell has a 12 second cooldown. *Consumes 450 Mana * Note : '''The sword can be ridden. * '''Note 2 : '''This spell can deal a total of 385 ~ 675 fixed damage to players with defense below 80. '''Ares' Fervor User summons a red cloud that heals them self and surrounding allies, then increases their attack damage by 60% for 10 seconds. --> The user turns a portion of the sky red (within 20 studs) and shrinks the cloud within it. If there are nearby party members, the cloud is divided depending on their number. This/these clouds deliver thunder, which heals 45 hp per second, for 7 seconds, and heals 315 total health. When the cloud is finished healing, it will explode and heal 100 extra hp. As the explosion heals, an red sword icon appears on top of the users' heads. This means their attack damage is increased by 60%, only for 10 seconds. This healing spell has a 19 second cooldown *Consumes 400 mana and costs 5000 shards * Tip : '''Stay closer with your party members. The explosion of the clouds can heal massively, about 500+ hp not counting the healing thunder. '''Devil's Advocate User manipulates another user's avatar and does continuous damage to them while they enable Friendly Fire for that player. When that player has no team, they rather inflict Kill Theft for some time. --> The user sends a miniature dragon to travel around in circles within 28 studs. If it detects a player, the dragon will approach them and get inside its body, and ignite it, dealing 180 ~ 360 damage. If the player is alone/has no party members or a team, Kill Theft is inflicted for 9 seconds. When that player kills someone, it rather becomes the kill of the caster who casted the debuff on him/her, and get the shards and diamonds. When the target has a team, they inflict Friendly Fire permanently for that player until they die, but the allies of that player can't damage that player. It also deals 21 ~ 52 damage for 8 seconds. When the opponent died, the caster's defense is increased by 50% for 4 seconds. This close range spell has a 16 second cooldown. *''Consumes 375 mana and costs 5500 shards'' Ares' Frenzy User lays a circle of power that damages players within it and paralyzes them. When the caster and party members come within it, their projectile speed is increased by 67%, damage taken by allies are reduced by 70% and gives immunity to one negative status. --> The user must click a location to activate the spell. When triggered, lays a light-purple circle that spins around slowly for 7 seconds. When opponents step on the circle, they will be paralyzed, and does 41 damage per second for the duration of the spell, dealing 287 damage. Allies and the caster who go in the circle are empowered. They take 70% reduced damage from enemy spells and, and speed of projectiles are increased by 67%, making them faster, without affecting damage. While within the empowerment circle, user and party members become immune to one debuff (ex. stun, electrocute, paralyze). When they get out of it, or it ends, the buffs still last for another 2 seconds. This close range spell has a 14 second cooldown. *Consumes 375 mana and costs 6000 shards Devastation User summons an army of mobs and becomes a large giant, attacking all opponents in a large area. As a giant, you can smash enemies and mobs and deal a large amount of damage, you can take no more than 1 Damage per hit. Also gives you 95% chance to reflect damage. --> The user fills an area with blinding smoke that also stuns nearby enemies. When the smoke fades, the caster becomes a huge, muscular giant. Below them are an army of mobs, up to 50. These trolls attack any nearby player they see, but they are somehow as slow as a player with 75 speed. This ult has a 40 stud range limit and the army can't get past the boundary. Mobs slash enemies that cause harmless damage but continuous stuns. Clicking makes the user punch in front and deal 225 ~ 375 damage, and can done per 4.5 seconds. Mobs take damage but heal very quickly. The transformation lasts for 10 seconds. This ultimate has a 3 minute cooldown. *Consumes 1000 mana and costs 7000 shards